This invention relates to a tool for mounting and possibly also dismounting of locking pins and the like.
Locking pins are utilized e.g. in connection with chain accessories in the form of hooks, eyes, shackles or the like, which have a bifurcated end with two shanks, which are provided with coaxial, through bores in which a load-carrying bolt is inserted, which is secured or retained by means of the pins in question.
In the annexed drawings FIGS. 1-7 illustrate the state of art.
FIG. 1 illustrates a chain accessory in the form of a load hook 1 which has a bifurcated upper end with two shanks 2. The two shanks are provided with mutually coaxial bores 3, in which a load-carrying stud or bolt 4 is introduced which passes through a chain end link 5 which projects into the interspace between said shanks or lugs 2. In FIG. 2 a U-bolt or shackle 7 is substituted for the hook.
The locking or securing of the load-carrying bolt can be brought about in a plurality of different ways, as will become apparent from the following, and depends on the design of the bolt.
In FIG. 3 there is illustrated a bolt or stud 4 of the kind referred to in FIGS. 1 and 2. As is evident from FIG. 3 the stud 4 has two constrictions or annular grooves 8, and a locking pin 9 is in engagement with each of said grooves. The pin 9 is resilient in the radial direction and may be designed in the manner disclosed in FIG. 4. According to FIG. 4 the pin has the shape of a sleeve which is slotted along a generatrix. The pins 9 are driven in into apertures 10 which pass straight through the shanks 2. The annular grooves 8 or constrictions and the pins 9 cooperating therewith secure the stud 4 and prevent its displacement in the axial direction.
FIG. 5 illustrates another mode of locking. According to FIG. 5 the stud 4 is substantially shorter than the total width of the hook end or the shackle end, whose shanks 2 as before are penetrated by two apertures 10, which, however, in this case extend substantially diametrically instead of substantially tangentially with respect to the bore 3. The apertures 10 and the pins 9 are disposed externally of the ends of the stud 4 which is hereby fixed in axial direction.
FIG. 6 shows a further alternative embodiment of the stud 4 whose one end now has a head 12 and whose other end is provided with a through, diametrical aperture 10, into which a pin 9 is driven in which is considerably longer than the diameter of the bore 3. The head 12 and the pin 9 fix or secure the stud 4 in the axial direction.
As is apparent from the above one stud 4 and at least one securing or locking pin 9 are common to the embodiments according to FIGS. 1, 2, 5 and 6. The pins 9 are generally short and thin, usually having a diameter of about 3-5 mm and a length of 15-25 mm. They are therefore difficult to handle, particularly in cold weather and/or at work with working gloves. FIG. 7 illustrates how the pin 9 is conventionally held by the hand and is driven in into an aperture 10 by means of a hammer. Obviously there is a risk of getting oneself hit on ones fingers as well as difficulties with respect to the handling, which delays work and makes it more time consuming. In addition hereto a special drift pin, which, however, is not always at hand, is required for the dismounting.